


Quiet Keiji

by Bee_Li



Series: Haikyuu Bois Piss Stuff Cuz I'm Kinky [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Significant Other, Crying, M/M, Omorashi, Situational Humiliation, Wetting, fluff and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Li/pseuds/Bee_Li
Summary: Akaashi can't bring himself to burden the team with something as simple as stopping to use the bathroom after a far away match. His pride and seat pay the price.Also, Bokuto and Akaashi are literally so in tune with each other it's scary, but Bo knows how to be a good boyfriend, even if he thinks he isn't a lot of the time. So he tries to make up for it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Haikyuu Bois Piss Stuff Cuz I'm Kinky [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771852
Comments: 29
Kudos: 60





	Quiet Keiji

Akaashi is never the loud one, Bokuto’s heard him shout maybe once. But other than that he’s quiet, (unless it’s in bed) and never speaks up for anything. Especially himself. So that’s why Bokuto’s completely oblivious to Akaashi’s problem on the ride home. 

As Bokuto shifts around beside Akaashi, trying to find a comfortable enough position to fall into a light slumber in, Akaashi struggles. His body is tense with concentration, it feels like he’s been playing volleyball for hours now. Instead of sitting on the bus, two hours after the match ended. 

There’s pressure in his bladder, hot and intense, it keeps him constantly on edge as he devotes all of his concentration to hold it. The coach told them that unless it was an emergency they wouldn’t be stopping, and it was understandable. They’re driving at night after the match ran longer than expected. Everyone’s tired and they want to go home. Stopping would only inconvenience everyone, and besides, he can probably hold it. 

But the minutes drag by and it only gets worse. His thighs are pressed together, face flushed as a bead of sweat rolls down his forehead. Embarrassment sits deep within him, he’s embarrassed to be this desperate, the least he can do is keep still as Bokuto lays his head on his shoulder. 

Which isn’t uncommon, and it surprisingly gives Akaashi a little bit of comfort, not that he’ll ever admit it. However, he wants to squirm, shift his hips around, and constantly change leg positions. He opts for just shaking his leg to help instead, keeping his hands steady in his lap, pulling at his fingers, trying to pop them over and over again. 

He turns his head from the window to look at Bokuto, who has his eyes closed, breathing shallow and even, a light sleep. If it was deep he would be drooling all over Akaashi’s shoulder by now, and Bokuto doesn’t sleep that much. Despite having boundless amounts of energy, he’ll get maybe three to two hours a night. 

The only time he has gotten more than five hours is when Akaashi slept over that one time, nestled under the covers with each other. Bokuto had fallen asleep first and woke up first. But he stayed in bed until Akaashi had woken up.   
Akaashi hopes it won’t develop into a more dangerous thing than it already is. 

For now, though Bokuto is snoring slightly, arms crossed on his chest as Akaashi is fighting for control over his bladder. Fighting his body to maintain his pride and dignity. He looks around at everyone to the best of his ability, they’re mostly asleep. A few of them are staring glassy-eyed out the windows, all of them had headphones in. 

A particularly difficult wave of desperation hits him and he jerks slightly, feeling the warmth spread quickly into his underwear, soaking it in a matter of seconds. With the power of clenching and sheer willpower, he does manage to stop the flow, but the damage is done. His boxers are wet, and he’s sure if he looks down there’ll be a wet patch around his crotch. Despite wearing black shorts, the liquid sheen will show. 

He checks on Bokuto again, who’s shifted and grumbled something in his sleep, roused by Akaashi’s jerk somewhat. Now he’s half-way awake, trying to adjust himself again. 

One of Akaashi’s hands comes up to his face, rubbing his thumb over a soft cheek, which he can pinch and squish with ease. Bokuto relaxes again, much to Akaashi’s pleasure. He’s thankful Bokuto can be calmed like that sometimes. 

Sometimes it’s much harder to calm Bokuto, like during an emo-mode, or something else. But most of the time, he can be calmed with a few words and a gentle touch. 

Then he’s clenching his legs again, trying not to whine as heat washes over him, he’s struggling, and he’s already wet himself a little bit. They still have nearly two hours left of the trip, why they had to travel so far he doesn’t know but they did. And he really, really wishes they didn’t, but they did. He also wishes he had used the bathroom that last time or he hadn’t drunk that extra water bottle Bokuto had offered him. 

Now he’s jiggling his legs, willing the pressure to go away. Moisture gathers in his eyes, the frustration of the situation sinking in rapidly. He’s anxious because of this, if he wets he’ll be humiliated beyond imagination. A vice-captain, second-year, wetting himself. Unheard of. 

Akaashi will not be the first, he can’t be the first. So he takes a deep breath, trying to settle himself like Bokuto. Shutting his eyes and willing sleep to claim him, hoping he doesn’t wet in his sleep. God that would be an embarrassing moment too. Then he would be labeled as a bedwetter even when he wasn’t. 

Another few drips leave him and he feels like he’s going to lose it when they leave. Further adding to the cooled piss that’s drenched his boxers. If he can make it the next five minutes he can make it for the rest of the trip. He just needs to keep holding, keep waiting, giving himself time, and his confidence will build up. So will his resistance, maybe, hopefully. 

He makes it twenty minutes before his bladder leaks again. Hot piss runs down the underside of his legs, and he can’t help but whine softly when it does, he’s wetting himself, and clenching as best as he can. But he’s wetting himself, the wet patch expands, trailing down his inner thighs. 

His eyes are wide, silent tears running down his cheeks as he grips the handlebars, whimpering when it won’t stop. When it starts to drip off the seat and onto the floor, it won’t be long before it runs down and gets under someone's foot. He’s shaking in his seat, piss still running out of him. 

Bokuto shuffles beside him, sitting up,” Kaashi what's that smell?”

He can’t answer, he’s blanking on an answer that he desperately needs. But it’s pretty obvious when Bokuto looks down at his lap. To see the wet that gathers there, the barely audible pitter-patter of liquid hitting the ground. 

Then he looks up at Akaashi’s face, bright red, crying, humiliated. Bokuto’s eyes go large when he sees Akaashi’s bottom lip trembling. That familiar pout and quiver that happens right before Akaashi have a breakdown. And when Akaashi has a breakdown he sobs and wails, knowing Akaashi. The last thing he wants is for the team to find him crying like a child with wet pants. 

Then finally the stream stops, he’s blissfully empty but there’s a massive puddle under him, the seat is soaked and so is his lower half. His mouth opens to cry but Bokuto muffles him by shoving his face in his chest. Muffling the cries as he desperately tries to soothe his boyfriend now. 

One hand cradling his head, the other wrapped around his back. Bokuto nuzzles his nose into Akaashi’s hair,” Shhh, Kaashi. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

He feels Akaashi’s hands come to grip his jacket, trying to stabilize himself. Bokuto rubs circles into Akaashi’s back,” Just an accident, you didn’t mean to. I’ll figure something out, don’t worry. Don’t worry, Akaashhhi, I’ve got you.”

Slowly he starts to pull himself together again, and soon he’s left sniffling and embarrassed. ,” Bokuto-San?”

A kiss on his forehead from Bokuto," Yes?"

,” Thank you.”

” Anything for you Keiji.”

” How am I gonna explain this?”

” Let me handle it, alright?”

” But-”

” Shhh, I’ve got a plan, just close your eyes alright?”

He nods quietly, leaning against Bokuto as the night rides on. 

****  
Bokuto’s plan ends up pouring his water bottle all over Akaashi’s lap to explain the puddle and the wet pants, also to cover up the scent. And for why the puddle is so big, Akaashi’s water bottle leaked. 

It works, it isn’t the best plan but it works. They get away with it, and when they get to Bokuto’s place Akaashi is the first in the shower. Trying to scrub the smell of ammonia off of him since he can still smell it on his thighs. Even after he comes out of the shower and Bokuto grins, breathing in his scent as always, that makes Akaashi feel a little bit better.

After that, it’s movie after movie until Akaashi’s cradling Bokuto close as he sleeps finally. He follows him not long after that. 

Akaashi’s lucky to have Bokuto, and Bokuto’s lucky to have Akaashi. 

It just sucks that Bokuto’s moving away in a month and Akaashi is getting left behind while Bokuto moves forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I know I don't post that often to begin with, but exams are coming up really soon so I have to do a lot of studying. :( Either ways exams means breaks, so I'll probably get one or two fics out during that time, hopefully. Let me know if there's any specific ship you'd want to see, I'd love to do it! Either ways, happy winter everyone! Love-DepressoLovesWinterThey'reSuchAWhoreForWinter
> 
> P.S I'm so sorry for how badly this story is written, I sat down and had it done in less than and hour and a half because I'm on a tight schedule, but I've had this idea running in my mind for weeks now and had to get it out.


End file.
